


Everything You Want, Everything You Need

by canisbaileyilupus



Series: DNA Soulmates (A Series) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, DNA Match Soulmates Alternate Universe, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Matchmaking, POV Alternating, Slow Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: Matched, a DNA test that helps you find your soulmate. Everyone’s got at least one. Tested by biologists and scientists for 50 years, they have found a single string of DNA that corresponds with your lifetime partner. Call it the red string of fate, if you will. Finding your soulmate became commonplace after 5 years, potentially 1.2 billion people on Earth matching with a 100% success rate. It was idiot proof.It was nearing its 10 year anniversary when Lance and Keith match with one another. Lance thinks he’s going to be able to find love, but Keith is not friendly. Will they overcome their obstacles and fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance

I really didn’t ask for this at first. Not in the slightest. I just didn’t think it would happen to me, be part of the statistic of almost married and the other person leaves for their soulmate, their true, honest to god, soulmate. DNA matching was something that had been around for about ten years, so it was relatively new, but here I am sitting in my seat and staring at the email. The words “you have been matched” in bolt letters on my phone screen. I shake my head. I can’t read this right now, the kids will be back from recess and if I’m going to get through this school year and help these children get ready for middle school, I need to be focused.

 

Teaching fifth graders isn’t hard, its actually pretty damn easy. Well, its easy if you have a niece and nephew. My brothers kids are almost the same age as my students now, but I’ve just spent so much time with them that I know teaching makes me feel good, it makes me happy. I want children in the next generation to learn and grow and become good people.

 

Class starts again, all my students running into the classroom and pulls their jacket off before hanging them up in their respective cubbies. I pick up the lesson where I left off about a time during my schooling about civil rights. 

 

The school day ends and all the kids grab their belongings before climbing over one another, leaving the classroom. I sit at my desk and pull out my phone again. I don’t need to stay in the school for the day, and with it being the weekend officially, I decide to send a message through my telegram group chat with Hunk and Pidge.

 

_ Lance: yo who is up for a weekend of shenanigans and by shenanigans i mean dinner and a movie at my place? _

 

_ Hunk: if i can bring food, i’m in _

 

_ Pidge: i’ll bring some games and we’ll have a couple drinks too _

 

I slip my phone into my pocket smiling, I really need to get my mind off of this Match email.

 

\----

 

I meet with Hunk and Pidge at my apartment. Hunk is already in my kitchen, sorting whatever he’s brought with him while Pidge is finishing with setting up their gaming rig and has organized some alcohol from the strongest to the weakest on the cheap, chocolate brown coffee table. I had set up some fashion magazines on the surface when I first got the table, but now the magazines are sitting in a cabinet inside the entertainment center to make room for the liquor.

 

“Seriously, Pidge? Whiskey? What are you, fifty?” I chuckle. 

 

Pidge just scoffs, turning on my television. “I’ll have you know I’ve been downing this junk since I was a teen, if you recall. I got you those fruity drinks you like so much, though.”

 

I gasp sarcastically. “Oh my, I never!” I laugh. “But thanks, you’re a real bro.”

 

Hunk exits the kitchen with three plates of chinese takeout. “Dinner is served.” Pidge and I take our plates and sit on the floor around the coffee table.

 

I watch Pidge and Hunk converse about their day at work, Hunk being an assistant manager at a local restaurant and Pidge dealing with an entitled parent and her spoiled brat wanting their phone screen fixed for free. I’m not really paying much attention, my mind trailing back to my phone that still sits in my pocket heavily like a brick.

 

“Lance, you doing okay over there?” I perk up and clear my throat.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What were you saying?” I turn to Hunk taking a small bite of my noodles.

 

“I asked if anything eventful happened today.” He replies.

 

I glance down at the pocket with my phone inside it before looking back up. “No, just the usual.” I lie. But Hunk doesn’t drop the subject. I know he’s staring at me moving my fork around my noodles.

 

“Come on, I know that look. You’re keeping a secret.” Pidge pipes up. I blush, nervous. Pidge is a control freak when it comes to my life, and I know that they’re just trying to help, but the last thing I need is them going through my phone and finding that email.

 

I sigh. “Okay, okay. Just don’t try to do anything about it okay?”

 

Pidge thinks for a moment, humming. “It depends on what you’re hiding.”

 

I pull my phone out of my pocket, the notification on my phone still clear as day. Handing it over, I lay my head on the table, not wanting to look at their face as Pidge gasps.

 

“Why haven’t you opened this yet?” Pidge practically shouts at me.

 

“You know, I would love to talk about literally anything else right now.” I plead, but they aren’t accepting my response in the slightest. I try to pull the phone out of their hand and feel the vibration on my phone. Something has been pressed.

 

Pidge lets go off my phone, and I slowly turn to see the screen. The email has been opened.

 

“You know better, Lance.” Hunk shakes his head, “You knew they weren’t gonna let it slide.” Pidge just smiles.

 

But my eyes don’t turn away, the screen bright against my face. My eyes automatically scan the email. The picture is of some guy, dark haired and deep dark eyes. His face is strong, and his skin is flawless. I admit, I’m jealous. I have to do an entire routine just to get rid of small blemishes like a scar from when I was a teen with bad acne and dark bags under my eyes. But whoever this guy is, he’s killing the skin care game. I give into my curiosity and click on the link provided by the company.

 

His name is Keith and being able to see his profile image clearer, I see he has a GOD AWFUL haircut. Who has a mullet in this day and age? I laugh.

 

“Let me see!” Hunk says, standing up and walking over to me. I turn my phone to him and he chuckles, covering his mouth.

 

“What’s so funny?” Pidge asks, walking over to me and looks at the screen.

 

“I mean, he’s not bad looking. At least you have that going for you! I was worried it would be some weird guy on the other side who still lives with his parents and has Dorito stains on his pants.”

 

I roll my eyes, scoffing. “Just because I don’t have creeps trying to match with me doesn’t mean it happens to everyone.”

 

Pidge just stares at me, one eyebrow pulling upward away from their eye.

 

“Okay, that was one time and it was a fake!”

 

Hunk just places his hand on my shoulder and pulls him away from Pidge. “I’m taking him on a walk, okay Pidge? We’ll be back in fifteen minutes tops.”

 

As Hunk and I exit my apartment door, I hear them shout. “I’m timing you!”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's point of view.

I hate that I did this, the stupid test thats so worthless to me. It didn’t work for my parents, it ruined my brothers engagement, and all this test is gonna do is prove to me that I’m just gonna be alone forever, or at least realize that its not that its cracked up to be. Being confronted by Shiro a few weeks ago was the icing on top of the metaphorical urinal cake.

 

I’m having a shitty week. First a coworker called off so I had to fill in for him on top of doing my work, doing research isn’t an easy job either. So, to add on top of my workload, I had this lazy ass guy, Lotor throwing his work at me as he’s leaving the damn building. Seeing what looked to be at least thirty stories on soulmates and the history of DNA matching for the LGBT community just staring back at me. So, here I am, sitting at my desk, with two peoples worth of work to get through before I can enjoy the weekend, while Shiro pressures me to check my email about the DNA matching test.

 

I ignore his texts the whole afternoon so I can finish up my work before heading home. God, I’d give anything to strangle that dumbass Lotor, or at least tear him a new one.

 

I leave just two hours after I was supposed to go home, exhausted but ready for a drink. I stop at a liquor store to pick up some beer before I head into the house Shiro had just recently bought with his new fiance, Curtis. It happened so fast, I feel like I still have whiplash.

 

Walking in, I slip my shoes off, being greeted with my dog, Cosmo, a dark and shaggy husky mix. I’m not sure what the other breeds are, but who cares? What matters is he is happy and healthy and loves me as much as I love him. This dog is all I need in this world.

 

Shiro is slipping off his prosthetic arm from his right shoulder while Curtis is lathering some lotion onto his hands. It was their nightly routine. They would come downstairs from their bedroom, massage Shiro’s shoulder, and do his nightly stretches and physical therapy. And if I’m being honest right now, Curtis is great. He’s loving and considerate and doesn’t treat my brother like an injured bird, waiting for the day his wing gets better so he can set him free. I stand in the doorway, watching the whole scene play out. Do I want someone to care for me like Curtis does for Shiro? **I can’t believe I’m thinking about this.** I clear my throat.

 

“Hello Keith, how was work?” Shiro asks, trying to loosen up and enjoy the massage from his fiance.

 

“Oh you know, just working hard sifting through articles and figuring out if they’re fake or not, but like doing twice the work.”

 

Curtis chimes in, still focused on Shiro’s tensed up muscle above his right shoulder blade. “So, the usual?”

 

“It’s like you’re part of the family already.” There’s not sarcasm in my voice, I’m genuinely trying to accept that this is how Shiro wants to live his life. I’m just in it for awhile while I get on my feet.

 

It didn’t used to be like this, though. Shiro convincing me to take the DNA matching test was partially because he wanted me to make at least one friend. He’d bugged me about it for months until I caved and let him set it up for me. He knew what I felt about soulmates and the matching of their DNA. It happened with my parents, but then my mom ran off and my dad died while on the job as a firefighter. I was so young at the time, but that gave me no hope for love. Then Shiro got into a car accident after having a fight with his ex-fiance, Adam, who died during the accident. Shiro still had that survivors guilt, how it should have been him instead of Adam. Adam took the DNA matching test behind Shiro’s back and broke off the engagement after spending a night with their friends. Shiro lost his arm in the accident, hence the prosthetic, but his body was heavily damaged. The pain in his muscles were enough to make someone wanna drink themselves to death. Or at least, thats what I imagine it feels like. But after Adam died, Shiro felt lost. He tried the test and got matched almost instantly. He believes in all this soulmate crap, but I always think its a load of shit.

 

After I take a shower and slip into my pajamas, I head down to the kitchen to grab some food and a bottle of beer. On my way out of the kitchen, Curtis bumps into me.

 

“Sorry, Keith. Didn’t see you there.”

 

I shrug it off,  not wanting to really do much of anything. Before I can run off to my bedroom, Curtis catches my arm in his hand.

 

“Hold on there, buddy.” I groan, being pulled back into the kitchen.

 

“What do you want?” I place my food and beer bottle on the pale counter by the doorway, leaning against it.

 

“I’ve known you long enough, something else is going on.” He’s not wrong.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Shiro texted me all day while I was working and I just ignored them.”

 

Curtis smiles. “I know, that’s because I encouraged him to. Have you gotten that email from the soulmate thing? Its been a couple of weeks, it should be sitting in there by now.”

 

I roll my eyes. “Not you too. Look, I’ll be real with you.” I look up at Curtis, who’s about two inches taller than me. “I don’t believe in soulmates, and while I know you two do, I’m just not gonna give myself the benefit of having ‘the one’ come into my life when it might be a load of shit.”

 

I hear Shiro clearing his throat, standing behind me. “I know that, but you aren’t giving it a chance. I was skeptical at first too, and look what happened.” He’s talking about Adam. Shiro didn’t do the test when he first heard of it because he also believed it was crap. But then, Adam died and he gave it another shot. And now there’s someone in his life thats doing his best to love and care for him just as Shiro would for him.

 

“You know as well as I do why, Shiro.”

 

“And I’m saying you don’t know what’s going to happen.”

 

I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down before looking back at my brother.

 

“Well, you can’t make me look at that stupid email. I only did the test so you’d shut up about it. I can’t focus on my work if you’re irritating me with all this soulmate shit.” I grab my plate and beer and head up the stairs to my room.

 

I slam the door shut, placing the plate with a simple ham and cheese sandwich onto the end of my bed. Just because Shiro is practically my family doesn’t mean he can snoop around in my personal life like its no big deal.

 

There’s no way in fucking hell I am going to look at that email.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's point of view.

Its Saturday. Hunk and Pidge suggest coffee and donuts for breakfast. I agree, so we head downtown at a local hotspot for some handmade, fresh donuts created by the sweetest old couple we’ve known since we were kids. They also brew their own coffee just as delicious as Starbucks and at half the price.

 

Hunk and Pidge sit together at a table nearby while I pick up our drinks from the counter. Just as I turn around, I bump into someone and I gasp. I spilled some of the coffee onto the stranger.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorr-”

 

“You need to watch where you’re going or you’re going to run into my fist next time.” The stranger says before pushing me out of the way and getting up to the counter. 

 

Someone else follows him, and before I can even process what just happened, he speaks up. “Keith, apologize immediately.”

 

I know he looks familiar. He’s my soulmate. And a complete ass. 

 

“Wait a second, you’re my-” Before I can finish my sentence, the stranger speaks up again.

 

“I’m not doing that. You’ve already ruined my day with that email, and now my favorite shirt is ruined. I just want my coffee and I want to go back home.”

 

I keep my mouth shut and head back to the table with Hunk and Pidge, embarassed.

 

Setting our cups on the table, I turn to see my soulmate walk out the store without ordering and the stranger sighing, rubbing his forehead with his hand. I turn back to my friends and Pidge mouths “wow.”

 

I sit down and try to ignore the situation before I get tapped on the shoulder. Its the stranger.

 

“I’m sorry, do you mind if I sit here for a moment and talk with you?” Confused, I let him. He must want to clear things up or apologize for him or something.

 

“You don’t know me but I know that you know him. He’s your soulmate and I’m his brother. I’m sorry for his behavior honestly. I didn’t think you guys would meet like this.”

 

I was right. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's point of view.

I had enough. I wanted to go out and get some caffeine in me before I went back to work to do some overtime and Shiro decided to tag along and try to have a talk with me. I told him the night before that I didn’t want to talk about it, but he kept insisting.

 

Now I’m here, in an empty park sitting on a bench. Shiro got on my last nerve and I needed to take a breather. Just because it worked out for him doesn’t mean it’ll work out for me. 

 

Minutes roll by and I start to feel calmer, having a moment to breathe. I look up from my hands that I had no idea I had been staring at for the past twenty minutes to see a young girl swinging by herself. A young woman, I assume is her mother, walks over to her and wipes her face. A hug happens and the little girl smiles. Even I know this has to be a sign to go and apologize to Shiro about blowing up at him. He’d been on my ass for days about this whole match thing that I didn’t even think about how this must have made him feel. 

 

I turn around from the direction I had come from to see Shiro walking over to me. He’s smiling.

 

He sits beside me and we stay silent for a moment, watching the little girl take her mothers hand and walk away. She runs over to a man, who I guess is her father and also embraces him. The look on his face was worry.

 

“You know, when you were a kid, after you dad passed, I felt like that too.” I look over at Shiro, he’s not looking at me. “All those times you’d run off to calm down after blowing up at me, I never once thought about whatever argument we had. I was always worried you’d get yourself lost and get scared.”

 

Shiro looks towards me and smiles. “You’re like my kid. I want you to be happy. But I also want you to take risks, learn from mistakes. And yeah, I’m not perfect. I made mistakes all the time as a kid, even as an adult.” Shiro means when he was with Adam. “But I guess I should know when to stop caring **for** you and start caring **about** you.”

 

Shiro places his hand on my shoulder and I sigh. “I get it.” I reply. He was more like a father to me than a brother. Always there for every nightmare, every screw up, every lesson learned. “Thanks.”

 

“I didn’t meant to make you mad, though. Social interaction is important for a healthy mind. Even if you fight me on it, I’m still gonna fight back so you’re not such a pain in the neck.”

 

I chuckle. “It wasn’t you that made me mad, its the whole ‘soulmates’ thing. Sorry I caused a scene back there. Hope that guy doesn’t think I’m a dick or something.”

 

Shiro laughs, which confuses me. “Oh no, he thinks you’re a dick, but at least you met him and thats all that matters.”

 

I stop smiling. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Shiro clears his throat. “Forget I said that last part.”

 

I stand up, facing him. “No, no. What do you mean by ‘at least you met him?’ Who is he?”

 

Shiro nervously scratches his face. “I went snooping into your emails last night.”

 

“Shiro, I cannot believe you.” I turn away, starting to pace around. “Why the hell would you do something like that? I just told you I didn’t want to see it and you just went and looked for yourself anyway?”

 

Shiro stands up. “Look, I had to know who it was, find out who they are as a person, don’t be mad at me for thinking about you, okay?”

 

“I’m done talking.” I say before walking off once again. I was so ready to apologize and have a bonding moment, but the fact that Shiro told me he looked through my emails and found the match one is infuriating.

 

“Where are you going?” Shiro shouts towards me. I turn back as I walk away.

 

“Away from you.”

 

I take deep breaths and just walk. I feel like I walk for hours, wandering around and eventually feeling calm enough to notice where I am. I end up leaving downtown and I’m on a small road, green and animals are scattered across land that looks like its spread for miles. A small house sits alone with a shed and a mailbox. Pulling out my phone, I realize its already the evening and I need to get home. There was no way I was getting work done with it being that late. Opening up the maps app on my phone, I walk my way back into town and towards the house.

 

Some time passes and its dark now. The porch light is on and I open the door softly. Cosmo greets me with a hug and a tail wag and I smile as I let him lick my face. Curtis runs down the hallway to where I’m standing and hugs me.

 

“Thank god you’re okay.” Surprised, I pull away.

 

“You act like I wasn’t gonna come back.” I respond, gently petting Cosmos head.

 

“Well, its just that you had another fight with Shiro and I was worried you’d run off. Call it what you will, I just care about you and Shiro a lot.” My eyes revert back to my dog.

 

“I wouldn’t have, I have a dog.”

 

“Well, I consider you my family. Just as much as Shiro does, and I want you to be safe. Plus,” Curtis begins to whisper. “The stress gets worse whenever you two fight and it makes it harder to work with him.”

 

I laugh. “That’s Shiro, for you. Now, I’m hungry. Let’s eat please.” 

 

Shiro is in the kitchen checking on a pot of soup on the stove, bowls arranged on the counter next to the stove with spoons already laid out next to them. And it seems the kitchen feels cleaner.

 

“Did I really worry you that much?” I speak, surprising Shiro who was still facing the stove away from the kitchen entrance.

 

“Jesus christ! Yes, okay. I know that I messed up, invading your privacy. So you walking off and not telling me where you’re going, I just can’t think about anything else.” Shiro was always like this. Anytime something was on his mind, he’d deep clean. Like heavily. Like a stressed mother knowing her entire family is going to visit and judge her by the cleanliness of her home.

 

“Yeah, sorry I blew up at you. I know you do it because you care, just let me go at my own pace for awhile.” I lean against the doorframe. “I’m an adult, I don’t need to be treated like a teenager anymore.” Shiro turns from the stove, walks over in my direction, and hugs me. I give the same, if not more strength into the hug. Its comforting and warm and just what I needed after the headache of a day I experienced.

 

“Does this mean you’ll look into the guy?” I roll my eyes.

 

“What did I just say about my own pace?” I pull away from the hug.

 

“Its time to eat, go wash your filthy hands.” Shiro whispers, smiling at me.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's point of view.

Sitting at my desk, cluttered with tests and notebooks, I groan and ruffle my hair. My room is a mess and everything is covered in clothing, crumpled up papers, and broken pencils. If I were to clean the room, I would probably find a lonely crayon laying underneath a pile of clothes. I can’t focus in this environment, and with the cup of coffee on my desk empty, I give up on the idea of cleaning my room and gather up my students work and laptop before shoving it into my laptop bag. Its barely noon so it was safe enough to walk to my favorite spot, the cafe. 

 

On my way, I see couples all over the place. It couldn’t have been February, since my students were going to leave me in two weeks to go to middle school. Thinking about what time of year it was, I walk into the shop, stepping up to the counter. Ordering my usual, an iced coffee with milk and sugar, I look at the notecards on the counter.

 

“ _ **Matched Appreciation Day! Celebrate with The One on the 10 year anniversary of Matched with a free drink of your choice!**_ ” It reads. I sigh. If only my soulmate wasn’t such a complete dick and would actually contact me.

 

Getting my drink, I head to a table in the corner by the east wall and set up my space. The students notebooks and test papers sit atop the table behind my laptop. Sipping on my coffee, I sigh. “Finally.”

 

I start to grade the tests from last week when I notice a couple walk inside the shop. Its that guy, Shiro and judging from their body language, his soulmate as well. I turn my eyes back to the ungraded test sheets and start concentrating on a wrong answer. This poor kid, barely able to write his name properly failing to answer a simple question. I’m starting to think this boy needs to go into the special class and get a tutor when I hear footsteps coming towards me. Its Shiro and his soulmate.

 

“Mind if we sit with you? I know you’re busy, I just wanted to talk.” I nod.

 

“Sure, I should take a break anyway.”

 

“Well, I again want to apologize for my brother last week.” I look towards Shiros soulmate and back to him. “Oh, where are my manners. This is my soulmate, Curtis. We’re just worried Keith isn’t going to reach out to you, and Curtis wanted to know who you were.”

 

I laugh. “Guess you guys are the protective type huh?”

 

I see them nervously chuckle, avoiding my eyes and looking at each other. I smile shaking my head.

 

“I get it, my moms like that too. Seriously got on my butt about finding a “cute christian girl” and “starting a family” straight after high school.”

 

“Yes, you caught us.” Shiro responds, Curtis placing his hand on Shiros prosthetic hand. “We just figured we’d talk, since I didn’t really get a chance to the other day.”

 

I respond with a nod, closing my laptop and placing it atop the notebooks. “Well, is there anything you’d like to know?” I ask.

 

“I guess we could start by asking why you did the test in the first place? I practically begged Keith to, but he’s like a wild animal sometimes.” I laugh.

 

“My friend Hunk encouraged me to. I had a nasty breakup because my ex-fiance did it without my knowing about it and she just… packed up and left me. No phone call, no text, no note. I think she even changed her phone number after that, too. It was so successful with Hunk, though. He’d found his soulmate after studying across the world in kitchens and I guess it just blossomed. I probably wanted the same.” I look down at my hand, the only fiddling with a pen I left on the table’s surface.

 

“What about you guys?” I ask. If these two were gonna be in my life, I might as well get to know them. Curtis shoots a look at Shiro, like they’re having a silent conversation with their eyes. Shiro sighs and ruffles the top of his hair a bit.

 

“Its a long story.” I pull out my phone and check the time.

 

“We have hours. If you don’t want to, its okay. I’m not gonna push the subject.”

 

Shiro raised his palm at me. “No, no, we got your story, its only fair you know ours.”

 

I get comfortable, sipping on my coffee.

 

“I was engaged, and my partner took the test just like your ex did. We were in the car after spending a night out with friends, we were arguing and he was driving.” I could see the pain in Shiros eyes. “I guess it was a bad time to have that conversation and we ended up in an accident. I survived, he didn’t.” Curtis rubs Shiro’s back in a circular motion, Shiro wiping his eyes. “I took the test one day while I was in the hospital trying to recover and matched with Curtis. Turned out he was a physical therapist at the hospital I was in.”

 

Curtis chimes in. “I thought I’d never be able to find someone. I took that test when it first was released to the public and honestly, being a medical professional, anything involving medical testing gets me excited.”

 

Shiro chuckles. “He spent almost my entire time helping me walk, gain muscle to move around, and he even helped me afford my new arm.” Curtis places his head onto Shiros shoulder. Shiro looks down at him and I smile. “I don’t know where I would be without this man.” They’re happy. I want that.

 

“Glad things worked out in the end, sorry about your ex, and the accident. I don’t know what I would in that situation.”

 

Curtis sits up and chuckles. “He’s strong willed. Once he has his mind set on something, he goes all in. I admire him for that.”

 

“Well, lets hope you and Keith can get along. I just want him to be happy.” Shiro says. I smile.

 

“Even if he’s a dick?” I respond, Shiro and Curtis smile in unison.

 

“Nobody’s perfect.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's point of view.

I did not want to come back. Not only was it clearly my day off, but on this certain day I wanted to stay home and away from people. But Shiro and Curtis was not having any of my excuses, so they dragged me along. 

 

So, I’m here, sitting at a table alone while Curtis and Shiro are ordering their free drinks. I got the email, that it was officially the tenth year in a row they’ve been matching people up. Did Shiro just want me to get used to the fact that me and this stranger were connected? I don’t even know the guys name but now I know what he looks like. 

 

Sketching in my sketchpad, I ignore Curtis and Shiro as they sit nearby, chatting about something I can’t quite hear. Not that I care, it was like a date for them and I’m the third wheel.

 

Not paying attention, a group of people walk in, ordering their drinks and sitting behind me. God, I couldn’t even hear my music that was practically blaring in my ears, they were so loud. Unable to focus, I pull myself out of my chair and order something. Its a cafe, at least be quieter.

 

Not a few minutes pass and I’ve already got my drink. As I pull my wallet from my pocket, the cashier smiles, shaking her head. “The young man over there paid for your drink already.” I turn and there he is. My supposed soulmate. His friends sit adjacent from him, his back facing my direction. They are smiling and trying to avoid looking at me, I can tell. A little annoyed with not only their loud voices but also the gesture this complete stranger did for me, I walk over to my table to put my things into my bag. 

 

“Where are you going?” Shiro asks as I put the last of items away.

 

“Home. No use in being here when its too loud.” I say a little loud, enough for the table behind me to hear. They stop chatting. I turn my face towards them, tapping this guy on his shoulder.

 

He turns and it was like his eyes glowed the moment the fluorescent lights hit them. Thats not fair, I’m angry and yet he just looks like that. I stare for a bit too long before I clear my throat.

 

“Look, thanks for paying for my drink, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to talk. Like at all. Dunno what my brothers been saying to you, but don’t do it again.” He doesn’t get a word out before one of his friends places their hand on his and he closes his mouth. 

 

I walk out of the shop, backpack on my shoulder and drink in my hand. Taking a sip, it somewhat calms me. My mind is a mess, and I’m tired still from not sleeping well, but I take the steps towards where the house is. I don’t stop until I reach the porch.

 

Unlocking the door, there Cosmo sits, wagging his fluffy tail. I smile immediately and open my arms and he hugs me, licking my face.

 

“I was probably gone about an hour and you act like this? Whats gonna happen when I need to go on vacation?” I manage to say, guiding Cosmo off my chest before he spills my nearly empty cup of coffee. 

 

I head up to my room to change my clothes. No need to stay all dressed up if I don’t plan to go anywhere. Slipping on my pajamas again, I settle myself down on my bed, sketchbook back in my hands, pencil at the ready. It was quiet, Cosmo getting comfortable on the foot of my bed. The coffee cup sitting next to my bed on my nightstand, I feel something bubble in my stomach and I begin sketching a new piece. 

 

Time passes and before I know it, I’m finished drawing, shading and ink completed. I grab my phone from beside me and check the time. I had spent all afternoon working on art and my hand was ready for a break. 

 

I head downstairs towards the kitchen when I hear talking so I hide in the hallway, careful not to make any sounds.

 

“I know, but this is going to help him. I promise.”

 

“What if it doesn’t?” Shiro sounds hurt. “I don’t want him to be alone.”

 

Curtis shushes him. “He won’t. He has us, and Cosmo.”

 

“What about when Cosmo passes? What about when we go? I don’t want him to be alone, Curtis. I am trying my best to keep steady but I feel so defeated right now.”

 

“He’ll open up in time, just gonna have to go at his pace, remember?”

 

“He won’t even bother to learn his name. How can he learn to love if he doesn’t know the guys name?” Curtis sighs, as I do. He’s really beating himself up over this? Its not his fault. Life just has a way of screwing me over and I don’t want to get hurt. Not like my dad or Shiro did. 

 

I walk into the living room on my way to the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?” I ask, not looking at my brother or his fiance. 

 

Shiro clears his throat. “I just ordered pizza, it should be here any minute.” I stand in the doorway of the kitchen and turn around.

 

Curtis took the hint and walked away towards the downstairs bathroom. I have to talk to Shiro about this.

 

“Hey.” I softly say, taking a seat beside him. Shiro had been crying, from the redness in his eyes.

 

“Hey. You didn’t hear my conversation, did you?” He asks. I look away before looking back at Shiro.

 

“I did. And I’m sorry. About being a pain in the ass lately.”

 

“No, don’t be sorry. I need to give you space, let you deal with this on your own time. I just want you to know that we aren’t always going to be here to keep you in line. And I know that you care about us, me and Cosmo.”

 

I nod. “But…”

 

“But time is ticking. And with the way you’ve been acting about this, its like a petty grudge. Please give him a chance. For not only my sake, but for yours as well.”

 

I sigh, scratching behind my ear. “Fine, I’ll do it your way. But I’m not gonna be happy about it.”

 

Shiro smiles. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's point of view.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Hunk says, picking out a pair of socks from his dresser drawer. Shay is choosing earrings and growls under her breath.

 

“Lance, can you help me?” Shay asks, and I walk over to her.

 

“Can’t find the perfect ones again?” I question and she looks in my direction, smiling.

 

“You know me too well.”

 

“Look, all I’m saying is what if it doesn’t work out and he hates me even more?” I ask, sifting through Shay’s jewelry. A pair of small gold hoops catch my eye and I pull them from their place. “These will be just fine with your outfit. Simple, yet fit for a princess.”

 

“You are just too good at this, what would I do without you?” Shay says, and I laugh.

 

“You’d still be picking out what dress to wear on your first date with Hunk.”

 

Hunk scoffs. “I’ll have you know that I’d love her whether she wore that dress or a different one. Whatever she wears looks gorgeous on her.” I see Shay blush.

 

“Lance, just give it a chance. Maybe he’ll turn up and actually not being a dick like he was last week.” That was an understatement.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


We arrive together, Pidge declining to go as they had no interest in going to some lovers brunch. We enter into the cafe and the place is decked out in light colors, whites, greys, and hints of blues. My eyes dart all over the place and I spot my soulmate sitting alone, sketching. An artistic boy, but he’s in his element and my heart skips a beat. What a sight to see, such beauty can only be in art museums and yet he’s displayed before me, hair in his face, mullet in a ponytail, and his eyes focused on the page. Hunk pulls my arm and I order.

 

“And if he comes up here,” I point to my soulmate, “Let him get whatever he wants. I’ll pay for it before I leave.” I tell the cashier. She darts her eyes towards the table where he sits, and she smiles and nods.

 

“No problem, sir.” Hunk and Shay get their free drinks since it was officially ten years since Matched began. They did a promotional thing with different businesses, and with this little cafe, a free drink was enough to get people talking and meeting their soulmates. Which is why Hunk suggested we stage a meetup, thanks to Shiros messages.

 

He’d been messaging me here and there about Keith. He still hadn’t reached out to me. I mean, I know he’s probably just a little freaked out by it all, but even just a smile “hi” or a friend request wouldn’t hurt.

 

We sit together at the table behind him, and I take deep breaths, trying to enjoy the conversation Shay and Hunk are having.

 

“I swear, it was like straight of reddit. This woman demanded a free meal after her son ate theirs already and she didn’t want to pay for what he already ate.” I laugh.

 

“Thats so messed up.”

 

“So, I kicked her out and banned her from the restaurant.”

 

“Serves her right.” Shay took a sip of her hot tea.

 

“Oh, I’m not done.” I sigh.

 

“Oh boy, here we go.” Shay says.

 

“So, I called up the local food places and warned them about her.”

 

I respond. “No…”

 

“Yes. And you know what?”

 

“Let me guess, she did the same thing to them as they did to you.”

 

“Even better! Turned out she was kicked out of every other restaurant in the area. I was the last one that she hadn’t done this to yet.”

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“I’m telling you man, straight out of reddit.” I laugh again before I get a tap on the shoulder.

 

I turn and see his deep and dark eyes, filled with what looks to be anger. And even though his eyes say he’s mad, my heart stops for a second and my stomach squeezes itself.

 

“Look, thanks for paying for my drink, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to talk. Like at all. Dunno what my brothers been saying to you, but don’t do it again.” His voice echoes into my ears and I open my mouth to say… something. Hunk places his hand on mine that still sits on the table and I close my mouth. He walks out the door and my eyes follow him. Backpack on his shoulder, his ponytail bouncing with each step. And the tightest ass I’d only ever seen in magazines. 

 

“I had no idea he would act like that.”

 

“Holy shit is this real life?”

 

“Uhh Lance are you okay?”

 

“I’m completely fine.” My eyes don’t move away from the doorway. My eyes are trying to recall the moment and replay it over and over again in my head.

 

I hear snapping and I turn to see Hunk and Shay somewhat concerned. “What?”

 

“It was like you were in a trance. Did he cast a curse on you?” I roll my eyes and chuckle.

 

“Oh shut up.” I finish my drink with Hunk and Shay before heading back to my lonely apartment.

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Its close to ten at night and I can’t sleep. I have my soulmates social media pulled up on my phone, the screen lighting up my bedroom. I sit up and take ahold of my phone, looking through his Instagram feed. Its cluttered with his art work, and a few selfies. His face structure has my skin tingling. I have to message him.

 

_ Lance: Hey. _

 

_ Keith: Can’t you take a hint? _

 

_ Lance: Can you tell me why you won’t get to know me? We got matched. I want to know why. _

 

_ Keith: Thats none of your business. _

  
  


I bite my lip. Its too late to be messaging him. Hes incredibly cute and the way he got in my face had my heart skipping beats.

 

_ Lance: Just try to have a conversation with me.  _

 

_ Keith: Just because my brother is sending me texts, fine. _

 

_ I laugh and smile. _

 

_ Lance: I’ll start with your artwork. I like it. _

 

_ Keith: Thanks. _

 

_ Lance: You have real talent. Why haven’t you put your work out to the public and do some kind of designing? _

 

_ Keith: I’d rather make what I want instead of what other people want to see. _

 

He’s got perfect grammar.

 

_ Lance: I admire that. Got a real good head on your shoulders. _

 

_ Keith: Thanks I guess. I need to sleep. _

 

_ Lance: Okay. I should probably do that too. _

 

I place my phone on my bed beside me and lay back down. We finally had a conversation. And it was a good one. I sleep soundly that night.

 


End file.
